


Of Kitchens and Neighbors

by zoo (winren)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at smut, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/zoo
Summary: Jongdae moves into the apartment next to Lu han's and is always too loud. One day Lu Han is going to complain





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ExofreeLovefest. I'd like to dedicate this to my 3lote squad, Mel and Ren. Also to my wonderful fiance, Alexa for being patient with me and my amazing beta, Kassy.

Lu Han was ready to kick them out. He really was. He didn't know why he had invited them to watch football in the first place or why he offered free beer and food. He didn't even have the money for free food or the patience to deal with them. 

“Well that was fun and all, but we have to get going,” Baekhyun smirked, patting his tummy and walking towards the door. 

“The game hasn't even started,” Lu Han stated, following Baekhyun. Their other friend Chanyeol followed after giving Lu Han an apologetic glance. 

“Did you just come over to eat?” Lu Han asked. 

“Chanyeol knows nothing about football. You should've known,” Baekhyun smirked waving as the door closed behind them. 

Lu Han really hated his neighbours. Baekhyun and Chanyeol lived right across the hall. Lu Han can walk out the door and their door would be right there in his face. Next to him on his right lived roommates Yifan and Yixing. He's known Yifan and Yixing since uni back in China and he should've invited them over instead. 

The apartment to his left was empty. The last tenant was an old man who always smelled like mothballs and played game shows on full volume and yelled at the contestants as if they could hear him. Lu Han was glad he had moved, although he never saw moving trucks…

He looked at the television. The opening ceremony already begun. Maybe it wasn't too late to call over Yifan and Yixing.

Lu Han opened the door and quickly shut it when he saw the brown boxes outside the door to his left. He opened it again and stuck his head out further. The owner of the boxes looked up and smiled at Lu Han. Before he could close the door again the owner was walking towards him holding out a hand. Lu Han just stared at it before hesitantly taking it in his own.

“Hi! I'm Jongdae,” the boy smiled, winking at Lu Han. 

“Lu Han. Are you moving in next door?” he asked, wanting to facepalm. Judging by the boxes that surrounded them, it was pretty obvious. 

“Yeah! My uncle who used to live here recommended the place. How cool is it that it's the same apartment,” Jongdae replied. 

“Yeah, that's pretty cool. Good luck unpacking,” Lu Han said, smiled throwing him a final thumbs up. 

Lu Han walked to his right when he saw Jongdae disappear into his apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. 

Yifan walked out and looked both ways before beckoning for him to enter the flat. 

“What's got you all jumpy?” Lu Han asked. 

“There's this really cute guy moving into the flat next to you,” Yixing answers for him instead. “Yifan says he’s in love.” 

Yifan walked over to Yixing and flicked the back side of his head. “I find him hot. I walked outside in my boxers on accident and I he was unpacking.”

“Yeah, on accident,” Yixing scoffed, ignoring Yifan’s glare.

“I just met him right now. He seems cool,” Lu Han shrugs. 

“What brings you to our humble abode?” Yixing asked getting up and heading into the small kitchen. 

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun ditched me. I invited them over to watch football, but they left after eating all my food.” 

“We were just gonna watch the game. Kind of mad you didn't invite us,” Yifan smirked. 

“You know you're always welcome when you can't take any more of those two.” 

-

Lu Han was willing to give his neighbor one more day. For the past week or so, Jongdae had been playing nothing but rap music. Not even the good kind. 

-

Lu Han was pissed. He was steaming. All he wanted to do was to watch the stupid football game, but he couldn't hear anything over the god damn shouting next door. 

Lu Han stormed out of his flat and walked right over to the door on his left, banging on it and hoping for the noise to at least carry to Jongdae. 

The door opened a few seconds later and the person who answered wasn't who he was expecting. It was a short boy that looked even younger than Lu Han. His hair was dyed a bright pink and he wore a long Barcelona shirt that went down to his knees. 

“Is Jongdae here?” Lu Han asked peering over the boy’s head. 

“No. He's at work. Is there a problem?” The boy asked staring down Lu Han.

“Uhm no. I was just going to ask him if he wanted to watch the game with me,” Lu Han lied rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“The game? Are you talking about the Manchester United game?” The boy scoffed obviously not impressed. 

“Yeah. Are you Jongdae's boyfriend?” Lu Han asked. 

“Oh god no. I'm his brother Minseok. I live here also,” the boy shrugged, closing the door slightly when he noticed Lu Han keep staring at his legs.

“Oh that’s cool.”

“Why? Do you like him?”

“N-no. M-my friend who lives next door does. I was really just wondering if he wanted to watch the game,” Lu Han stuttered. Was he nervous?

“I can watch the game with you if you want,” Minseok stated. Shocked, Lu Han looked up.

“You don’t even know me.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “You don’t even know my brother, yet you still wanted to watch the game with him. In my opinion, he’s too young to hang out with, anyways. And he’s so god damn loud. You’re lucky that I’m here instead of him. He also doesn’t like football. He would’ve turned you down. Minseok further opened the door and motioned for Lu han to follow him. “You can come in if you want. I’m making pasta.” 

Lu Han walked in and looked around the flat. Jongdae had moved in two weeks ago. Two weeks of having to endure loud music. Lu Han paused when he thought about what Minseok had said. 

Jongdae wasn't home. It must’ve been Minseok who had down the shouting. 

 

Lu Han was sitting on the couch eating the pasta Minseok had made. It was surprisingly good. Manchester United was leading by two points and Lu Han was loving every moment of it. What could he say… he was a die hard fan. 

“What was the real reason you came over? I don't think you were going to ask Jongdae to watch the game with you,” Minseok stated handing Lu Han a glass of water. 

“I was actually coming to complain. Sorry. I heard screaming and the past two weeks there was loud music...” Lu Han shrugged. 

“Sorry about the loud music. Jongdae claims he's half deaf. I hate his music taste too,” Minseok shrugged, the neckline of his shirt slipping off his shoulder and exposing his collarbone. Lu Han looked away blushing and taking a sip of the water. 

“What was the yelling about?” Lu Han asked.

Minseok bit his lip with a blush. “I burned myself in the kitchen trying to turn on the stove. I’m horrible in the kitchen,” Minseok chuckled turning his attention back to the game. 

 

A week later Lu Han woke up wanting to hit the gym. Yifan and Chanyeol would usually go along with him to the gym across the corner. Baekhyun and Yixing normally joined too, but recently they stopped joining them and would ditch them to go to the cafe across the street. Lu Han envied them. Being stuck with Yifan and Chanyeol was horrible. Yifan was constantly hitting on everyone that walked through the glass doors of the gym. Chanyeol would follow Lu Han around like a puppy and copy every regimen that Lu Han decided to do that day. 

Lu Han walked out of the dressing room and headed straight for the weights. Yifan was already there in his basketball shorts and tank top, clinging to his body with sweat. Chanyeol stood over him spotting. 

“Cute guy alert. I've been trying to get his attention since he walked in,” Yifan whispered, placing the bar back and sitting up, wiping his hands on his shorts. He nodded over to where the treadmills were. Lu Han followed his gaze and to his surprise,saw Minseok jogging one. 

“Oh god,” Lu Han mumbled under his breath, hiding behind Yifan. 

“You know him?” Yifan asked, sliding to the left so Lu Han was exposed. 

“Yeah. He lives in the flat next to me. He's Jongdae’s older brother,” Lu Han explained taking a seat on the bench.

“He's hot,” Yifan smirked as he gazed at the boy running. “Do you think his brother is here?” 

“Why don't you just go ask him?” Chanyeol smirked. 

Yifan stood up glancing at the two sitting on the bench, before walking over to where Minseok was still jogging. He saw Yifan and pressed a button on the treadmill slowing down his pace. Even though Minseok was on a treadmill, Yifan was still taller than him, so when he spoke to him, Minseok had to raise his head to hear and see him better. 

Yifan nodded at whatever the shorter said and walked back to his friends. “Good news first. Minseok is joining us for lunch with Yixing and Baekhyun. Bad news is, Jongdae isn’t here. Another piece of good news is that Minseok said he’d invite Jongdae to lunch.”

“I didn’t even know we were going to lunch,” Chanyeol muttered getting up and following Yifan to the showers. 

“Wait. We just got here, why are we leaving?” Lu Han asked standing up and walking behind the two confused. 

Yifan just scoffed.

 

Lu Han sat at the diner between Baekhyun and Yixing and directly across from Minseok. They had to wait for Zitao, Yixing’s boyfriend, and Jongdae to arrive. The walk to the diner wasn’t as awkward as he thought it would be considering Minseok walked with them. Chanyeol was being himself and telling awkward jokes that always fell flat. Yifan would ask about Jongdae every few minutes. They met Baekhyun and Yixing at the diner. The two were across the street shopping. 

The group all sat in silence looking over the menus. It was an American diner, that served pancakes and milkshakes. The milkshakes were the only thing that made the experience of it all better. Lu Han ordered the oreo one and ignored the looks he got from the health junkies - which was everyone at the table. 

Jongdae and Yifan were talking to Yixing about which eggs were better to get. Yixing was saying that the sunny side ones were better and Yifan was saying that they were bland. Lu Han didn’t really like eggs to begin with, so he couldn’t offer an opinion. 

Next to him Baekhyun and Chanyeol were talking animatedly to Zitao. Baekhyun was making big gestures with his arms that almost resulted in spilling over Chanyeol’s smoothie. Lu Han put down the menu exasperated. No one was paying attention to him and he was bored. He glanced up at Minseok who was staring at him. 

“Are you okay?” Minseok asked bringing his water to his mouth. He didn’t take a sip - just let the rim rest against his lip as he waited for Lu Han to answer. 

“Yes? Why?” Lu Han questioned, raising a brow. Minseok just shrugged and looked away from Lu Han, finally taking a sip of his water.

The waitress chose the perfect time to bring over their food. 

Lu Han didn’t notice at first. He knew something was going on with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. It’d been going on for years, probably since before he met them. Next to him Yixing was feeding Zitao a piece of his crepes. Yifan and Jongdae weren’t talking but were both looking at Yifan’s phone screen their heads close together. 

 

-

Laundry day was on Friday. It was the only day he was free. He usually went down to the building laundromat to wash his clothes with Yixing. Except Yixing was visiting family in China with Zitao. He would ask Yifan, but he was at work. Chanyeol and Baekhyun would have also been a good choice, but Chanyeol only ever wears the same clothes and Baekhyun hasn’t been seen all week. He was probably holed up in his room trying to make his deadline for work. 

Lu Han pushed open the laundromat door and let it swing behind him. The building laundromat consisted of three washers and dryers. The building offered complimentary detergent, but no one ever used it and Lu Han was pretty sure it was expired. 

Lu Han bent over throwing his clothes in the washer. The door swooshed open and Lu Han stood upright almost hitting his head on the washing machine. 

“Okay there?” The person asked behind him, chuckling a bit and opening up a washer across from Lu Han. Lu Han turned to meet the stranger and saw his neighbor Minseok. He didn’t recognize him automatically, because the boy had colored his hair from bright pink to a honey brunette. 

“Oh hey! Laundry today?” Lu Han asked, leaning against the washer. 

“Yeah. Jongdae threw up on the bedsheets and he’s not here to clean up so I’m left with the work,” Minseok groaned shutting the washer and turning around to face Lu Han. 

“Is he sick?” Lu Han asked leaning towards Minseok. 

“No. That moron got drunk last night. My poor naive baby brother thought it would be smart to go clubbing. He knew he had work today,” Minseok replied jumping up so he sat on the washer. 

“He couldn’t wait one more day?” Lu Han asked 

“No. Yifan invited him out to drink and Jongdae being the lovesick puppy he is…. went along with his idiotic idea.”

Yifan also had work this morning. Lu Han never really thought that Yifan was that bright. How he even managed to graduate college was beyond Lu Han. Well… that was a bit harsh. Lu Han takes it back. He knew exactly why Yifan passed college. Yixing. 

“They’re both idiots. Obviously the best time to get drunk is Friday. No work the next day.” 

“Exactly!” Minseok grumbled. He crossed his arms and leaned back resting his head on the wall.  
-

“So what's going on with you and the neighbor?” Lu Han was over at Yifan’s. Yifan was standing in the kitchen washing the dishes. He just grunted and rolled his head so his neck popped. Lu Han winced. It always made him nauseous when people did that. “Are you guys together?”

“No. We just go out to have a couple of drinks. Nothing else. He’s already dating someone,” Yifan sighed, throwing the dish rag into the sink. He just stared at it floating in the soapy water. 

“I’m sorry, Yifan,” Lu Han hummed. He stood up and walked over to his friend and wrapped his arms around Yifan’s waist. 

 

Lu Han sat in the living room staring at the television. It wasn’t even on. He held a cup of tea in his hands and let the rim rest against his mouth. He hadn’t taken a sip. He was pretty sure the tea was at that temperature where it was just awkward to swallow. 

The knock on the door surprised Lu Han to the point of spilling his tea on his leg, but thankfully it wasn’t hot. He got up brushing his pajama pants down and placed the mug with what little tea was left, on the coffee table. He ran over to his door and tiptoed to look into the peephole. Minseok stood on the other side, staring up at the ceiling. 

Lu Han opened the door and let it swing wide open. Minseok just rolled his eyes and pushed past Lu Han into the flat. 

“Can I help you?” Lu Han asked as he followed where Minseok was heading off to. 

“I need sugar. Jongdae decided that it would be a good idea to waste it all on his body scrub,” Minseok explained. He opened one of the top cabinets and saw the sugar at the top. He groaned as he tried and failed to reach the sugar. “Why do you put it up there?” Minseok said. Lu Han wanted to walk over and help him, but he was kind of a little peeved with this boy just walking into his house and rummaging around like he lived there. He watched as Minseok went over to Lu Han’s table and dragged the chair over to where he needed it. 

“Yah! Get down from there. You’re being too loud. The people below me are going to complain,” Lu Han shouted, walking over to Minseok and pulling him down by his arm. 

“Well you weren’t moving to help me,” Minseok grumbled. He raised his leg to try to get back on the chair, but Lu Han pulled him back again. 

“I’ll get it for you. Just put the chair back,” Lu Han ordered. 

“Don’t treat me like a child. I’m older than you,” Minseok growled as he reluctantly grabbed the chair and dragged it back over to the table. 

“Don’t drag the chair!” Lu Han complained. He rummaged through the drawers to find a sandwich bag. He poured most of it in and handed it roughly to Minseok. 

“Well aren’t you a sweet one. To think I was gonna ask if you wanted to watch the game with me tonight,” Minseok said, sighing as he took the bag. “I was even going to order take-out.”

“With your own money?” 

Minseok rolled his eyes and walked over to the front door. “I’ll be back with food. Thanks for the credit card,” Minseok shouted, waving a card in the air as he walked out with the door shutting behind him. Lu Han growled and ran out the door to see Minseok standing there with the card held towards him. 

“I wasn’t going to actually take it. Calm down, neighbor. Here. I’ll be back. Do you want me to bring you a coffee?” Minseok asked. 

“I don’t really like coffee,” Lu Han responded, taking back the card. 

“I’ll still bring you some. Consider it a thank you for giving me some sugar.”

 

Lu Han opened the door for Minseok an hour later. He stood there with one hand holding a takeout bag and another holding a tray with two coffees. Lu Han reluctantly moved aside to let the boy in. “How did you knock on the door?” Lu Han asked following Minseok to the table.

“I knocked with my forehead. I didn't know what you like so I just got the sweetest thing they had. I have to ease you into it,” Minseok replied. He handed one of the cups over to Lu Han, who took it uneasily. 

“Come on, just drink it. I didn’t poison it. This is your tray,” he pointed out, grabbing his own tray and taking it to the couch. Lu Han wanted to tell him not to eat on his couches, but he couldn’t find the words to actually say it. He just watched the smaller boy walk away and take Lu Han’s seat directly in front of the television.

Lu Han followed him and took a seat on the recliner leaving Minseok alone on the couch. The opening credits shocked.The opening credits shocked Lu Han almost causing him to spill his coffee. He still hadn’t taken a sip and he knew Minseok noticed. He took this time to sip what had spilled through the small opening on the cap, and winced at the bitterness. Minseok said he got Lu Han the sweetest thing. 

“This tastes awful.” Minseok turned his head to look at him, his cheeks filled with food and his eyes wide. Lu Han looked away, because if he hadn’t he’d probably have commented on Minseok currently looked like a baby squirrel. 

“You should taste mine. It’ll give you a culture shock. I’d let you drink some, if you want,” Minseok offered holding out his cup. Lu Han shook his head and turned his attention to the television. 

 

Watching the game with Minseok wasn’t bad. They had done this before, but last time Lu Han’s favorite team was playing. Now it was Liverpool and Plymouth. Lu Han could tell the game was going to end in a draw. 

Minseok had curled up on the couch, only taking about one cushion. Lu Han stood up and walked over, taking a seat next to the smaller boy. 

Minseok lifted his head to peer up at Lu Han. He tilted his head and looked back over to the television. “Do you mind if I ask you where you work?” Minseok asked, his gaze still on the television. 

Lu Han shrugged before remembering that Minseok couldn’t see him. “I work as a freelance editor for the newspaper. Sometimes I do translations online.” 

Minseok just hummed; his eyes closing sleepily. Lu Han wanted to ask what he did, but he could see Minseok getting tired already. It wasn’t late in the day, so Lu Han didn’t know why Minseok was so tired. 

When the game finished, surprisingly not by a draw, Lu Han looked over to where Minseok was softly snoring. Rolling his eyes, he stood up and walked to his room to find a blanket. He could just wake his neighbor up, but Lu Han wasn’t really up to that right now. He was also starting to get sleepy. 

 

Lu Han woke to a crash coming from his kitchen. He sat up and threw the covers off of him. He rushed over to where he had the noise. He saw Minseok huddled over ceramic shards, probably from a plate, but he also noticed Minseok’s hand bleeding. The broken plate no longer mattered. Not when there was someone in his kitchen, most likely bleeding to death. 

“Come, there’s a first aid kit in the bathroom,” Lu Han said, grabbing onto Minseok’s good arm. 

“I’m sorry about the plate. I don’t know how it slipped. I was just going to try and make breakfast, you know, as a thanks for letting me crash on your couch,” Minseok apologized. 

“You do remember that when we met, it was because you probably shouldn’t be hanging out in the kitchen.”

Minseok just grunted and let Lu Han sit him on the toilet. Lu Han saw the steady flow of blood and couldn’t help but stare. 

“Can you stop staring and help me?” Minseok whined. Lu Han’s eyes widened and set back to work looking under the sink for the first aid kit. 

Lu Han finally found the kit and rummaged through the contents until he found the medicine and bandages. 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Minseok asked. His eyes watching as Lu han wiped the wound. Minseok hissed, closing his eyes at the sting. Lu Han apologized. He really didn’t know what he was doing, but how hard could it be? The cut was bigger than a normal one and they had gotten all the shards out.

“What were you trying to make?” Lu Han asked, tearing the wrapping for the bandage with his teeth. His nails were too short.

When the cut was clean, Minseok just smiled up at Lu Han. The other nodded and scurried out the bathroom to sweep up the broken plate in the kitchen. 

Minseok left the bathroom once all the glass shards were swept up and disposed of. He said something about having to go see if Jongdae was home. Lu Han just grunted in response. He didn’t catch Minseok’s ‘I’ll be back later’.

 

Minseok and Lu Han were seated at Yifan’s table. Yixing was moving out to live with Zitao, and Yifan asked Lu Han for help with finding a new roommate. The three boys were going through all the applications. Yifan was desperate and posted it on every social media site. 

Most of the applications were young girls who followed Yifan because they thought he was attractive. 

He was.

“Aren’t you dating my brother?” Minseok asked. Yifan choked on his tea and stared at Minseok in shock. 

“Yes, but don’t you think it’s too early to ask him to move in with me? Wouldn’t that leave you without a roommate?” Yifan asked. Minseok just shrugged and flipped through more of the applications. 

“I think that it isn't too early. You’ve known him for months. I kind of just want Jongdae out of the house. It’s not like he doesn’t spend most of his time here anyway. I could just move in with Lu Han,” Minseok responded. Now it was Lu Han’s turn to look shocked. He wasn’t sure he was ready to room with other. Ever since the plate accident, Minseok started coming over to his place almost every day. Lu Han made sure that Minseok never set foot in the kitchen. He made the mistake of letting him make a bag of popcorn, the he not only burned, but the microwave started sparking causing the fire alarm to ring, resulting in a whole building evacuation. 

“Before we decide to do this whole change, we should try it out for a week. Jongdae can stay at my place and you can stay with Lu Han,” Yifan suggested. Lu Han shrugged. Jongdae and Yifan were barely two weeks into dating, but it’d been months of them hopping around each other. Finally Jongdae and his boyfriend, who Lu Han never met, decided to call it quits and Yifan swooped right in. It wasn’t cute and there were no roses. Lu Han had to hear the story the day after it happened. Yifan had bumped into Jongdae on the staircase and the ‘sexual tension’ that's always been there finally caught ahold of them. The next thing they knew they woke up next to each other. Isn’t that how all modern day love stories start?

 

The next day Minseok was hauling a suitcase into Lu Han’s apartment. Minseok was talking about how they could break out the playstation. He had sent Lu Han a recipe for homemade cookies. Lu Han just responded with a simple frowny face. There was no way Minseok was going to touch his stove in the week he was staying over. 

“I brought you earmuffs!” Minseok shouted gleefully. 

Lu Han trudged into the living room in a t-shirt and boxers because he wasn’t expecting Minseok until later in the afternoon. “Why?” he asked, taking the brightly colored fur earmuffs from Minseok’s outstretched hand. 

“My brother is going to be staying next door with Yifan for an entire week. They’ll be loud in every way possible. And yes, that means sex,” Minseok stated. Lu Han hummed a thanks and went into the kitchen with Minseok trailing behind him. 

“What did I say about the kitchen?” Lu Han asked, turning to the coffee maker. Minseok had brought it over sometime ago when Lu Han had confessed to liking coffee. Minseok had beamed at him and said that he had an extra he wouldn’t mind letting Lu Han borrow. 

“You have to be kidding me. We’re rooming now. Shouldn’t you lift that ban?” Minseok pouted, taking a seat on one of the counter stools. 

“That’s even more of a reason to keep it,” Lu Han countered. Minseok just rolled his eyes and accepted the coffee the other handed to him. 

 

Lu Han was about to break. The first day was a breeze. Lu Han helped Minseok unpack and put all his stuff in the guest room. Before afternoon hit, Minseok had fallen asleep on the couch. 

The second day though, Minseok had come home and rushed into his room, passing Lu Han who was on the couch. He didn’t say hello and that was what had caught Lu Han off guard. Lu Han stood up and walked over to the guest bedroom, pressing his ear against the door and heard nothing but shuffling. He let his knuckles rest on the wood before finally knocking. He heard Minseok squeal and maybe… a meow? 

Minseok opened the door a crack only letting his head stick out. “Are you okay?” Lu Han asked, trying to peer over Minseok’s head and into the room. 

“I’ll show you what I’m doing as long as you don’t get mad at me,” Minseok bargained. Lu Han rolled his eye, but nodded anyways. The shorter boy smiled and let the door swing open farther, letting Lu Han walk in. Nothing seemed out of place. Until he saw the blanket move. Lu Han sighed and shook his head. Of course Minseok would. 

“Before you get mad at me, I can explain,” Minseok began. Lu Han just looked at him and waited for him to continue. “So I was walking home and I saw this box with kittens. I couldn’t help but play with them. I was going to leave and everything, but this little guy pawed at my sleeve and I couldn’t help but bring him home,” Minseok explained. He was sitting on the bed and holding the kitten in his arms. 

“We can’t keep him. The landlord will kill us,” Lu Han reminded. 

“Does that mean we’re going to room together even after the week?” Minseok asked, lifting his head to peer at Lu Han. Lu Han just responded with a shrug and walked out of the room leaving Minseok with the kitten. 

 

Living with someone else meant no privacy. Obviously that meant the usual, walking of the room and seeing someone else in the house. Lu Han was getting used to that. The first few times of walking into the living room and seeing Minseok on the couch scared him. Now he was immune to seeing someone else roam his apartment. What he wasn’t used to was taking a shower and there not being hot water. 

Lu Han walked out of the bathroom freezing. The cold water on top of the freezing temperature that Minseok insisted on having, might be the Lu Han’s cause of death. Lu Han walked around the apartment looking for Minseok. He wasn’t in the living room or the guest room. He obviously wasn’t in the bathroom. When he heard the crash, Lu Han groaned and rushed over to the kitchen. 

“Ah! Put clothes on!” Minseok whined, covering his eyes with the kitchen rag. 

“Why are you in the kitchen?” Lu Han asked, hiding himself behind the counter. 

“I’m sorry! I was going to get a water bottle, but one thing led to another and I started to make salmon and I accidentally dropped all the salt,” Minseok explained. Minseok was actually going to be Lu Han’s cause of death. There was no doubt about it. “Are you going to put clothes on?” Minseok asked, glancing at Lu Han. Lu Han looked at Minseok confused, until he remembered that he was standing in only a towel. Lu Han rushed out of the kitchen and to his room where he quickly changed. When he walked back out in just boxers and a tee shirt, he saw Minseok lounging on the couch with his kitten. 

“Did you clean up the mess?” Lu Han asked, taking a seat on the couch beside Minseok. He held out his hands for the kitten, which Minseok handed over. 

“I thought you said I couldn’t be in the kitchen,” Minseok reminded, smirking at the glare Lu Han was throwing at him. “Chill, Lu Han. I cleaned up the mess and finished the salmon. I wouldn’t suggest trying it. I really do suck at making food.”

“That’s not true. That one time you made pasta, it was pretty good,” Lu Han pointed out. Minseok looked over at his roommate and beamed. Lu Han looked away and swallowed. “I have to go. I’ll be back.”

He left the apartment in a hurry and ended up knocking on Yifan’s door. Jongdae answered the door in his boxers and a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He left the door open and walked farther into the flat. Lu Han followed him and took a seat on the couch. Yifan walked out also wearing only boxers. 

“Lu Han! What brings you to our humble abode?” Yifan questioned, taking a seat on the couch beside the older boy. 

“Just wanted to hang out. If I had known you were busy, I wouldn’t have come,” Lu Han explained, eyeing Yifan and his messed up hair. He could see a bruise forming on the taller’s neck, but he didn’t want to point it out. He was happy for his friend. 

“He’s in love with my brother and he doesn't know what to do,” Jongdae exclaimed, taking a seat next to Yifan. Lu Han just stared at Jongdae, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. 

“No I’m not,” Lu Han retaliated. He wasn’t in love with Minseok. Minseok was just a boy who somehow managed to break everything in his kitchen. 

“This is making me mad. Yifan, please tell your friend here that everyone, including Minseok, knows about Lu Han’s crush on my brother. Tell him that if he doesn’t go back to his apartment in the next five minutes and finally make a move on my brother, I’m going to personally shove his head down the toilet,” Jongdae threatened. Yifan just looked at Lu Han, hoping he understood what Jongdae was saying. 

Sure it was a lot to take it. Two people telling him that he had feelings for one someone, but he never knew. It made sense. Lu Han could think of the many times that Minseok had made Lu Han blush or nervous. Lu Han truly was a train wreck whenever he was around Minseok. The shorter boy had broken one too many of Lu Han’s plates, and instead of getting mad, he just bolted out of there because he didn’t want to admit it. Admit that he probably did in fact have a small crush on his neighbor/roommate. 

Lu Han stood up aimlessly and ventured back to his flat, where he walked in and shut the door behind him. Minseok was still sitting on the couch with the television on, but it was on mute. 

“Minseok,” Lu Han started taking a seat next to the boy. He sat closer than usual, their knees bumping against each other. Any other time Lu Han would have jumped away from the contact, but Jongdae’s words kept repeating back to him. He didn’t want Jongdae to shove his head down a toilet, however that wasn’t really on his mind right now. What he couldn’t stop thinking about was the way Minseok was just staring at him, waiting for him to continue his sentence. 

But Lu Han never continued with his sentence. Instead he brought his left hand up to grasp the back of Minseok’s neck. He ignored Minseok’s wide eyes. He couldn’t wimp out now. He closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Lu Han pulled back already regretting it, but Minseok’s right hand came up to card his fingers through Lu Han’s hair bringing them back together. 

The kiss wasn’t anything spectacular, yet the way Minseok’s free hand ran down Lu Han’s arm gave him chills. Minseok brought the taller down towards him with Minseok now laying on his back. It wasn’t comfortable, resulting in Minseok’s knee pressing into Lu Han’s stomach. The shorter brought his legs up to wrap around the other's waist bringing them flush together. Minseok’s hand removed itself from Lu Han’s hair to run down the other’s spine and resting on the exposed skin. The cold of his palm made Lu Han shiver and press further against Minseok, if that was even possible. 

Minseok kissed down Lu Han’s neck, leaving soft red marks when he sucked hard enough till Lu Han groaned approvingly against Minseok’s ear, pushing down against Minseok, the friction causing a moan to escape them both. 

Minseok’s hand roamed further down, his fingers inching under the waistband of Lu Han’s boxers, but not moving when they got there. Lu Han’s head was buzzing with confusion and lust, yet all he could think about was the feeling of Minseok against him. He didn't even hear his own voice when he whispered “bed”, deep and full of lust and so completely unlike him. 

Minseok nodded, biting the skin on Lu Han’s neck, yet still not making a move to get off the couch. Lu Han rolled his eyes and managed to detach himself from the shorter boy, drawing a whine from him. Lu Han took Minseok’s hand and helped him up, immediately bringing them together to kiss again. 

Somehow they managed their way into Minseok’s bedroom. He pushed Lu Han onto the bed while Lu Han reached up and wrapped his arms around Minseok's neck, pulling him back down with him in a heated kiss. The kiss deepened, getting sloppier, but Lu Han still felt good, nails dragging under Minseok’s shirt. 

“Lube?” Lu Han asked, breaking away from Minseok. Minseok shook his head and Lu Han groaned throwing his neck back, which Minseok immediately latched his mouth to, leaving more dark marks. “We can do other things,” Minseok hummed, reaching into the waistband of the others boxers and pulling them down. He removed his pajama pants and boxers in one swift movement and crawled back over to Lu Han, cradling his waist and keeping the cold air from hitting Lu Han’s now naked body. The action caused their cocks to brush against each other and Lu Han just moaned at the feeling. That's all he felt like he could do, was moan obscenely in Minseok’s ear. Minseok smirked and brought his hand between them, his hand wrapping around both their dicks and kissing Lu Han roughly. 

Lu Han thrust up, the friction of both of them together making him feel so good. His mind hazy and only thinking of Minseok and not of what would happen the next day. It was nice letting himself go and not worrying. Their thrusts became erratic and their breath uneven. They kissed with fervor once Lu Han felt himself getting closer to the edge, Minseok’s hand bringing him there. Lu Han wrapped his legs around Minseok’s waist, making his thrusts match the other’s and it was great. It felt too good. And Lu Han was there, tipping over the edge and spilling cum all over their chests and Minseok’s hand. Minseok smiled and kept thrusting, the movements making Lu Han whine in oversensitivity but he didn't try to push the older off. And then Minseok followed, exhaling deeply over Lu Han’s adam’s apple before rolling off Lu Han and laying down on the side of him. 

They laid there, breathing unevenly, but slowly regaining themselves. Lu Han felt sticky so he willed himself to stand up and reached down for his thrown shirt that Minseok had taken off somewhere between their heated kisses. He cleaned himself and Minseok and threw the shirt somewhere. He reached down for the comforters and brought it over him letting himself go in the warmth and bliss.

 

Lu Han woke up the next morning content. He was on his side and he could feel Minseok pressed against him, one his arm slung around Lu Han’s waist, his back flushed against the shorter’s chest. 

“Good morning,” Minseok hummed, his breath warm against Lu Han’s shoulder blade. 

“Morning,” Lu Han mumbled, his face pressed into the pillow. 

“I’m going to go make you pancakes in bed,” Minseok said. He moved his arm away from Lu Han’s waist and hopped out of bed. Lu Han just hummed in acknowledgment, sleep still clouding his brain. Only when he heard the cabinets shut did he finally register what Minseok had said. 

“Minseok, no!” Lu Han shouted, jumping out of bed and reaching down for a pair of pajama pants that he hopped his way into as he ran down the hallway. 

Minseok stood at the archway leading into the small kitchen with an eyebrow raise. “Are those my pajamas?” Lu Han gazed down at the pants that came too short to his ankles and blushed. 

Huh, so they were.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @jaemjn on tumblr and follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/rimminq)


End file.
